


Contained

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was Castiel right before he decided to help Dean get out of the green room and find Sam?<br/>Missing scene from 4x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contained

**Author's Note:**

> Moving right along.....  
> Where was Castiel right before he decided to help Dean get out of the green room and find Sam?  
> Missing scene from 4x22

CONTAINED

 

Well, Castiel did warn Dean. Told him they would contain him, and now he was trapped in the ‘green room’, safely separated from Sam, so the rise of Lucifer was assured.

Castiel had tried to apologize, tried to convince Dean that this was the way it was supposed to be. He had gotten a punch in the jaw for it, but of course that had hurt Dean a lot more than the angel. 

“We’re done!” Dean’s last words were what had actually hurt Castiel, if hurt was indeed the right word for the little twinge in his Grace that urged him to leave the room, to be gone before Dean could turn around and Castiel would have to see the betrayal reflected back at him in shimmering green.

Now, sitting alone on a park bench where he had once admitted to Dean that he was not a ‘hammer’, Castiel, angel of the Lord, is still feeling doubt. Why had Anna ever planted the idea of doubt in his mind? Having these bewildering things growing in his Grace, day by day, did nothing but confuse Castiel. Having Dean Winchester turn his back on the angel and utter those two parting words dismayed Cas even more.

Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. The bond between them is sacred and absolute, despite the current uneasiness they are experiencing. Even in the short time he has known them, Castiel is aware that losing his brother is the worst thing that could happen to Dean, that Dean would die over and over again for Sam if he had to. 

Castiel knows he can’t do this, can’t leave Dean trapped there, aching worry in his soul for Sam, doesn't even care that he will probably get dragged back to Heaven again for more punishment. Dean is his charge, and he must do what he can for the hunter.

Decision made, Castiel whisks himself back to the green room. Dean has just picked a cheeseburger out of the pile when Castiel grabs his shoulder from behind, wheels him around and slams him up against the wall, hand over Dean’s mouth. Dean’s warmth and his breath on Castiel’s hand are a tiny bit – distracting, or something – but the angel silences the man with a look and pulls a knife, draws blood from his vessel’s arm and smears the sigil on the wall. Quickly, before Zachariah comes back.

Orders or not, punishment or not, Castiel will get Dean Winchester to his brother.


End file.
